Camino a la oscuridad
by laharl099
Summary: Han pasado 15 años de el final de la cuarta guerra, todo marcha bien o al menos así lo fue hasta ese día, la oscuridad a resurgido nuevamente, podrán detenerla o consumirá todo...
1. Chapter 1

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

 _"Hola a todos, estuve pensando muchísimo en esta historia la cual espero sea de su agradado, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía."_

 _ **01.- Nuevos comienzos.**_

 _-Jiraiya-_

 _Todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro, mientras mi cuerpo poco a poco se hundía en la profundidad de aquellas oscuras aguas, los últimos pensamientos que cruzaron por mi mente fue...mi ahijado Naruto...el cual era el niño de la profecía, el cual terminaría salvando al mundo...sonreí feliz...mientras poco a poco me hundía en el fondo...todo a mi alrededor se volvió por completo oscuridad..._

 ** _15 años después..._**

 _-Orochimaru-_

 _Regresaba de Amagakure, no podía creer que después de todos estos años...bueno aun faltaba encontrarlo después de todo...lo cual no seria una tarea fácil, y mas con todo lo que a pasado...la cuarta guerra ninja...días después de esta recobre todas mis habilidades que había perdido...y fue la primera vez que lo percibí, fue por un instante y se sentía lejano, pero ahí estaba...después de eso decidí comenzar con su búsqueda, sonreí ligeramente recordando mi platica con Tsunade durante la guerra, cuando decidí cambiar mi camino.- Estabas equivocada Tsunade...- seguí caminando bajo la lluvia cuando tuve una extraña sensación, de que alguien me seguía, por lo que me detuve un momento, permanecí inmóvil, preparándome para algún ataque sorpresa pero nada ocurrió al igual que la sensación de que me seguían desapareció..._

 _-Tsunade-_

 _Me encontraba mirando aquellas tumbas mientras caía el atardecer, han pasado 15 años del final de aquella guerra contra Madara y Kaguya...suspire mientras dejaba unas flores.-Deberías estar feliz Jiraiya, Naruto logro cumplir su sueño...convirtiéndose en el séptimo Hokage... - salí de ahí dispuesta a tomar un trago, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado no podía olvidarme de él, suspire nuevamente mientras continuaba mi camino, cuando alguien choco contra mi...al levantar la vista vi que se trataba de Sarada, la hija de Sasuke y Sakura, la cual se veía sumamente agitada...ella se levanto del suelo rápidamente, a la vez que me miro angustiada.- ¡¿Tsunade-sama, apareció un sujeto cerca de los baños termales...al principio creímos que se trataba de un simple pervertido, pero...derroto fácilmente a Konohamaru-sensei, a Boruto-kun y Mitsuki-kun?!, nos marchamos directamente a aquel lugar, en el cual encontré a Konohamaru, Boruto y Mitsuki mal heridos, debido al alboroto no quedaba nadie mas a la vista, fue cuando vi la sombra del sujeto que menciono Sarada, pero debido al vapor de las aguas termales me era imposible distinguirlo bien, pero tuve un sentimiento extraño...por lo que mire a Sarada y le ordene que fuese a buscar a Naruto, a la vez que me prepare para atacarlo, por lo que comencé lanzando una fuerte patada que el sujeto esquivo fácilmente, luego lance un fuerte puñetazo el cual impacto contra la pared ya que este volvió a evadirlo, era como si anticipara mis movimientos...pero yo no me iba a rendir fácilmente por lo que continué atacándolo sin éxito...esto comenzó realmente a frustrarme, lance mas golpes aun sin éxito cuando aquel sujeto que había permanecido en silencio hablo, su voz me sonó vagamente familiar.- creo que ya es momento de terminar con esto Tsunade hime.- de su mano apareció una esfera de chakra...permanecí inmóvil por un momento.- ¡No puede ser!.- el sujeto lanzo aquel ataque por lo que me moví para evadirlo y le lance una patada haciéndolo retroceder, el ataque no me dio de lleno solo me roso el hombro y acabo impactando contra una gran roca, el vapor del lugar se había disipado un poco debido a los daños, permitiéndome ver mejor a mi oponente, su ropa era de color negro y traía una manta roja con dos círculos amarillos al frente, su cabello era largo y blanco, y trae una banda ninja en la cabeza con el símbolo del monte Mioboku, y aunque su rostro trajera una mascara, algo dentro de mi me dijo que no había duda alguna, mire de reojo el daño causado por aquella esfera y no había duda alguna.- Rasengan...- dije en un susurro mirando al hombre frente a mi...- veo que no has perdido tu toque Tsunade hime- escuchar de nuevo su voz me dejo paralizada, el sujeto frente a mi se quito la mascara, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa malvada, la cual me dejo helada, mientras el con una rápido movimiento se acerco a mi, quedando a mi espalda mientras susurraba en mi oido.- esto es solo el comienzo Tsunade hime...lo escuche decir a la vez que todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro._

 _Continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios, ya que son los que me animan a continuar, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo dos, el cual espero les guste"_

 ** _02.- Sueño en común._**

 _-Orochimaru-_

 _Me encontraba en mi camino de regreso a la aldea, mientras pensaba en aquel sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, no lo recordaba del todo claramente, pero en el aparecían, Jiraiya y Tsunade, eramos aun niños, un equipo recién formado de Sarutobi Hiruzen, íbamos a una misión sencilla, la cual acabo convirtiéndose en una pesadilla, era un sueño extraño y carente de sentido, me encontraba en mis pensamientos cuando un sonido de una explosión se escucho a lo lejos, por lo queme dirigí rápidamente hacia ese lugar, pero antes de llegar me encontré con un sujeto, el cual a pesar de la mascara reconocí de inmediato...ambos permanecimos inmóviles uno frente al otro, permanecimos en silencio lo único que se escuchaba era el soplar del viento...cuando sin mas sentí algo extraño provenir de él, un instinto asesino que nunca esperaría que él tuviese, por lo que me apresure utilizando.- Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu.-intentando atacarlo por sorpresa, utilizando la espada Kusanagi para atacarlo, pero simplemente la evadió cortando la mascara que traía puesta y cortando ligeramente su mejilla izquierda, por lo que pude apreciarlo mejor, notando que se veía exactamente igual que hace 15 años, el rápidamente contra ataco.-Katon: Endan.- una gran bola de fuego venia rápidamente en mi dirección por lo que tuve que evadirla, logrando simplemente distraerme para marcharse, me acerque a donde la mascara que traía puesta se encontraba por lo que la recogí y la guarde para dirigirme al lugar de donde provino la explosión, el lugar estaba en ruinas, suspire para luego ver a Tsunade inconsciente junto a una gran roca la cual tenia una marca clara del Rasengan, no había nadie mas cerca por lo que intente despertar a Tsunade._

 _-Tsunade-_

 _Caminaba dentro de un lugar sumamente oscuro, cuando mi visión se aclaro me vi dentro de un espeso bosque el cual era cubierto por una densa neblina, me vi a mi misma cuando era niña cuando recién nos volvimos un equipo guiado por Sarutobi Hiruzen, segun era una mision sencilla, pero todo se complico...camine mas por el lugar cuando todo poco a poco cambio, volviendo a lo ocurrido hace unos instantes, escuche su voz susurrándome al oído.- esto solo es el comienzo Tsunade hime...- después todo se volvió negro, me mostró su rostro el cual se veía igual a la ultima vez que lo vi hace 15 años, escuche la voz de alguien llamándome, abrí poco a poco los ojos, para encontrarme cara a cara con Orochimaru, me levante de golpe, sin importarme el ligero mareo- ¿¡Jiraiya!?- Orochimaru me miro y dándome un poco de apoyo hablo.- ya no esta aquí Tsunade...-cerré los puños frustrada a la vez que vi la roca donde quedo la marca de su ataque, sentía la frustración y el desconcierto por lo que golpee la roca con toda mi fuerza haciéndola trizas, justo en ese momento Sarada apareció seguida de Naruto y Sasuke, Naruto nos miro a ambos buscando una explicación, a lo que no sabia que decir, que podía decirle a Naruto...que Jiraiya, quien se supone estaba muerto, regreso ataco a su hijo...antes de que dijera algo Orochimaru se me adelanto.- El sujeto ataco a Tsunade y logro escapar, creo que lo mas adecuado seria que la gente de la aldea no se enterara de que alguien ingreso y ataco, y aumentar la vigilancia para evitar que este incidente se repita.- yo simplemente mire a Orochimaru y luego a ambos chicos.- Orochimaru tiene razón no podemos crear pánico en los aldeanos...- Naruto estuvo de acuerdo en ello, aunque no pude evitar notar la molestia en sus facciones, pero no dijo nada al respecto, menciono que Sakura y Shizune se hicieron cargo de los heridos y que no había ninguno de gravedad, pero que aun así esperaba encontrar al responsable, para darle su merecido, ambos chicos se marcharon, por lo que volví a quedarme sola con Orochimaru, el cual saco la mascara que Jiraiya traía puesta, él me la entrego y pude notar que traía algo de sangre.- con esto espero que sepamos mas de lo que esta sucediendo, Tsunade..._

 _Continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios, ya que son los que me animan a continuar, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo tres, el cual espero les guste"_

 ** _03.- Por nuestra vieja amistad._**

 _-Naruto-_

 _Miraba a través de la ventana el atardecer, hasta ahora del causante del incidente no sabia mucho, era un hambre alto y no era un simple pervertido ya que era en extremo fuerte como para haberlos derrotado...incluso derroto a la abuela Tsunade...la aldea se encontraba bajo vigilancia para evitar otra infiltración y que el incidente pasara a mayores...aunque aun así algo me estaba molestando, Sasuke de repente apareció en sacándome de mis pensamientos...y mas con la pregunta que me hizo.- ¿cuantos en ninjas en la aldea pueden ejecutar el Rasengan?.- lo mire desconcertado, para luego contestar.- Kakashi-sensei... o al menos es lo que en alguna ocasión menciono, Konohamaru, Boruto y yo...- Sasuke permaneció en silencio por un tiempo...para luego mirarme.- ¿que harías si hubiese la remota posibilidad de que tuvieras que enfrentarte a alguien muy preciado para ti, como un padre, para salvar la aldea?...no entendía a que quería llegar Sasuke, pero.- si eso sucediera...yo lo intentaría salvar, como lo hice contigo Sasuke, los aldeanos son como mi familia, al igual que esa persona...por lo que lo salvaría como fuese...- Sasuke desvió la mirada para luego sonreír, a la par que yo._

 _-Tsunade-_

 _Golpee fuertemente la mesa, después de todo, me sentía realmente molesta, ya que no quedaba ninguna duda.- ¡¿Maldición?!...-suspire pesadamente mientras un par de lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, mientras apreté los dientes debido a mi frustración...no me molestaba que Jiraiya estuviese vivo...lo que me preocupaba era por que él había atacado a Konohamaru y su equipo, me senté en la silla tratando de calmarme mientras masajeaba ligeramente mis sienes sus palabras resonaron en mi mente, cuando fue a buscarme para que me convirtiera en Hokage.-...si haces algo en contra de la aldea te matare...-mientras imágenes del pasado recorrían mi mente.-¿que te a sucedido...Jiraiya?...-mire al alféizar de la ventana abierta, la reacción de Orochimaru, el cual se encontraba de espaldas a mi, el viento soplaba moviendo ligeramente su cabello negro, no había dicho una sola palabra desde el descubrimiento que hicimos..._

 _-Orochimaru-_

 _El resultado seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿porque había echo eso?, él...atacar a unos ninjas de Konoha, era algo simplemente imposible viniendo de Jiraiya...después de todo él trato de evitar que yo me marchara de la aldea...entonces vino a mi mente aquella "conversación" que tuvimos cuando me fui de Konoha, lo ataque, le dije que era un tonto, mientras que él hablaba de que fuimos compañeros...amigos...también recordé las palabras de Tsunade, el que Jiraiya siempre creyó en mi...- ¡ese idiota...! solté en un susurro, escuche la frustración de Tsunade, por la que la mire de reojo...espere hasta que se calmara, mientras pensaba que hacer a continuación, pude sentir que se giro a verme, por lo que simplemente suspire.- es tiempo que de que los sannin legendarios se reúnan nuevamente, traeremos a ese idiota de Jiraiya de regreso aunque sea a rastras...¿estas de acuerdo Tsunade Hime?...ella me miro sorprendida para luego simplemente asentir mientras sonreía un poco, lo cual me recordó a cuando eramos niños, esos dos junto con Sarutobi sensei fueron mis compañeros, mis amigos y mi familia...la cual en algún momento cambie por otras cosas...pero que muy en el fondo quería recuperar...no desaprovecharía la nueva oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Jiraiya...aunque para hacerlo tendría que encontrar la manera de sacarlo del camino oscuro en el que ahora estaba, y algo me decía que necesitaría de todas mis habilidades para lograrlo..._

 _Continuara..._

 _espero les haya gustado este capitulo ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios, ya que son los que me animan a continuar, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo cuatro, el cual espero les guste"_

 ** _04.-Comienza la búsqueda._**

 _-Tsunade-_

 _La noche había caído en la aldea, por lo que me encontraba bebiendo un poco de sake, aún_ _seguía molestándome el hecho recién descubierto de que Jiraiya fuera capaz de causar daño a alguien de la aldea, suspire mientras continué bebiendo un poco mas, cuando una voz me interrumpió.- siento haberte hecho esperar, Tsunade-sama.- me gire para ver a Kakashi, sabia que acababa de regresar de una misión, pero era el único en el que podía confiar, para que llevara a cabo esto...- no te preocupes por eso, necesito pedirte algo...pero Naruto no debe saber de esto...- le entregue a Kakashi el documento de la investigación que realice junto con Orochimaru, por su expresión supuse que estaría tan sorprendido como nosotros..._

 _-Kakashi-_

 _Leí_ _y releí el documento que Tsunade-sama me entrego, había escuchado acerca del incidente, pero no esperaba este resultado, ahora entendía tanto misterio para que Naruto no se enterara, ambos nos levantamos y salimos del local, mientras caminábamos seguíamos con la conversación.-entonces básicamente necesito rastrear y localizar su_ _ubicación...- ella me entrego una bolsa de lona, en la cual se encontraba una mascara.-¡con ella podrás rastrearlo, era la que usaba!.- llegamos cerca de la entrada de la aldea, para comenzar.-¡_ _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!.- los ocho Ninken aparecieron, Pakku me miro para luego preguntarme que era lo que necesitaba...saque la mascara para que la olfatearan y buscaran su rastro y ubicación...Pakku me miro sorprendido, después de todo, todos creímos que Jiraiya había muerto hace quince años en su lucha contra Pain...los ocho Ninken se marcharon rápidamente..._

 _-Sasuke-_

 _Así que mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, no había duda de que él incidente ocurrido en la aldea, había sido obra de uno de los sannin legendarios...el maestro y padrino de Naruto, lo poco que mencionaron los testigos sobre el sujeto y las reacciones de Tsunade-sama y Orochimaru...también entendía las razones de que no le dijeran su identidad a Naruto...decidí que lo mejor era que también buscara su paradero, para obtener mayor información al respecto, ya que tenia una ligera teoría...lo cual esperaba estar equivocado...estaba a punto de marcharme, cuando una serpiente blanca apareció...- je, je, je...después de todo no me equivoque con respecto a que tu sospecharías que sabíamos mas de lo que mencionamos respecto al incidente...- Orochimaru apareció delante mio..._

 _-Jiraiya-_

 _Me encontraba de regreso, la lluvia caia intensamente como era de esperarse en Amagakure...después de todo tuve que investigar la aldea de Konoha, para ver cuanto había cambiado en estos quince años...después de la cuarta guerra ninja, a la vez de que me encontré cara a cara con Tsunade hime y Orochimaru, como mis investigaciones confirmaban Orochimaru regreso a la aldea poco después de terminada la cuarta guerra ninja...sonreí para mi, ya que de nada serviría que él hubiese regresado, la aldea igual seria destruida...como debió de ocurrir en el pasado...con ayuda del odio y el dolor...esa era la verdadera respuesta..._

 _Continuara..._

 _espero les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que me ayudan a continuar._

 _;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios, ya que son los que me animan a continuar y perdón por la demora, pero es que no he tenido tiempo, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo cinco el cual espero sea de su agrado"_

 ** _05.-Decisiones._**

 _-Kakashi-_

 _Los ninken regresaron a la mañana siguiente, el rastro que habían encontrado uno apuntaba directamente hacia Amegakure y el otro se dirigía hacia Sunagakure, esto no me daba un buen presentimiento, por lo que decidí informarle a Tsunade-sama, por lo que me dirigí al hospital, ya que ahí se encontraba atendiendo a los heridos del incidente los cuales eran heridas menores, los mas graves eran Konohamaru, Boruto y Mitsuki por lo que el hospital se encontraba sumamente tranquilo...caminando por los pasillos encontré a Tsunade-sama..._

 _-Tsunade-_

 _Me encontraba atendiendo a los heridos del hospital, era un día tranquilo, ya que no habían ocurrido muchos incidentes, las personas con lesiones mas graves eran los del incidente del día de ayer, aun así no podía evitar sentir algo de culpa por los chicos, quizás no debí distraerme y hubiese logrado detener a Jiraiya, Kakashi apareció sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿que información obtuviste?.- le pregunte sin dudar, el me indico que había dos rastros, y uno de ellos era Amegakure, lo cual no me agradaba puesto que Orochimaru había estado ahí...por lo que no pude evitar expresar en voz alta.- ¡maldita sea Jiraiya, en que estas pensando!.- mire a Kakashi intentando calmarme, para continuar hablando de los pormenores de la información que obtuvo..._

 _-Hinata-_

 _Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con un poco de fruta para Boruto, el cual tenia unas cuantas heridas debido al encuentro con ese extraño sujeto, Naruto-kun también esta preocupado debido a lo ocurrido, fue cuando escuche las voces de Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sensei muy cerca por lo que me oculte para escuchar de lo que hablaban debido a que mencionaron a Jiraiya-sama, el cual no solo fue maestro de Naruto-kun si no también una persona muy preciada para él...escuchando su conversación supe de inmediato que el era el responsable del incidente donde mi hijo resulto herido...no entendía lo que sucedía, pero me decidí a averiguarlo, por lo cual deje la fruta a Boruto diciendole que tenia que hablar de algo importante con su padre y que regresara pronto por lo que fui directamente a la torre del Hokage..._

 _-Shikamaru-_

 _Me encontraba hablando con Naruto respecto al incidente, ya que la información que habíamos recolectado nos daba dos posibles ubicaciones del responsable y eran Suna y Amegakure, por lo que debía enviar unos equipos a investigarlo, por lo que me encontraba junto a él decidiendo a quien enviaría, una de mis opciones era ir junto con Ino y Chouji, también pensaba que el otro equipo fuese Kiba con Akamaru y Shino, pero debían ir en compañía de alguien mas, mientras pensábamos quien iría a esa misión, alguien irrumpió en la oficina del Hokage.-Yo iré con ustedes.- su voz era suave pero se escuchaba decidida como pocas veces la había escuchado, ahí junto a la puerta se trataba de Hinata, la cual se acerco a nosotros lentamente, nosotros la miramos en silencio, debido al shock inicial de su ofrecimiento.- el Byakugan puede serles de utilidad, ademas de que puedo adaptarme a Shino a Kiba y Akamaru después de todo fuimos compañeros de equipo..._

 _-Naruto-_

 _Discutía_ _los detalles de la misión con Shikamaru, ya que por lo que sabíamos seria peligroso, y faltaba un miembro para uno de los equipos cuando Hinata entro decidida a ser ella quien fuera, en compañía de Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, como el viejo equipo ocho, eso por un momento me dejo en shock ya que no esperaba esa decisión estaba a punto de objetar en contra cuando vi su mirada con aquella determinación, la cual había visto en aquel momento cuando le pedí que se marchara cuando decidió protegerme en contra de Pain, por lo que sabia que negarme seria inútil...mire a Shikamaru, el cual suspiro, para luego agregar.-_ _De acuerdo Hinata, solamente realiza los preparativos necesarios saldremos en dos horas...-Hinata asintió y salio de la oficina, me preocupaba su bienestar pero sabia que ella era fuerte y ninguno de ellos dejaría que le pasara nada, pero ¿porque había tomado esa decisión?, era lo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza, quizás era por que nuestro hijo resulto herido, o había algo mas, las palabras de Sasuke vinieron a mi cabeza...alguien muy preciado para mi, si ese fuera el caso...no me retractaría de mis palabras ese era mi camino del ninja, solo esperaba que Sasuke se equivocara...y que la sospecha que me rondara fuese equivocada, aunque después de hablar con Shikamaru y ver que efectivamente existía una mínima posibilidad debido a que nunca se encontró su cuerpo...recuerdos de momentos vividos con él rondaron mi mente, me levante para ver a través de la ventana la aldea...-cualquier cosa que pase avísame de inmediato, e iré personalmente a atenderlo...- Shikamaru simplemente asintió, para salir de la oficina dejándome solo..._

 _Continuara..._

 _espero les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que me ayudan a continuar._

 _;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios, ya que son los que me animan a continuar y perdón por la demora, pero es que no he tenido tiempo, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo seis el cual espero sea de su total agrado"_

 ** _06.-Sapo, Serpiente y Babosa, pelea de tres (parte 1)._**

 _-Orochimaru-_

 _Me dirigía hacia Amegakure a investigar el rastro de Jiraiya que encontró Kakashi, tenia poco de que Tsunade y yo nos separáramos para investigar, cuando sentí que alguien mas se aproximaba por lo que me oculte utilizando el_ _Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu, para evitar que me detectaran, fue cuando vi a dos grupos de ninjas de la aldea de Konoha, los cuales se separaron y un grupo se dirigía hacia Amegakure y el otro hacia Suna, hacia donde se marcho Tsunade, seguramente por ordenes del Hokage.- al parecer tu discípulo resulto mas perspicaz de lo que creí Jiraiya...- decidí que lo mejor era seguirlos de cerca y vigilar que no se vieran involucrados en esto...ya que solo se podrían complicar mas las cosas..._

 _-Tsunade-_

 _Llevaba un rato dirigiéndome hacia Sunagakure, donde el rastro que me indico Kakashi llegaba, sospechaba que podría tratarse de una trampa, pero no estaba del todo segura asi que comencé a recorrer el lugar cuando detecte que alguien se aproximaba a mi ubicación, por lo que me prepare para un ataque, cuando me di cuenta de quienes eran, el antiguo equipo ocho de Kurenai, Naruto debió haberlos mandado a investigar, por lo cual maldije internamente, pero de cierta manera estaba contenta, ya que Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderme, los chicos se detuvieron al verme, ya que al parecer no esperaban que estuviese aquí...antes de que yo dijera algo Hinata hablo.- sabemos quien es el responsable del incidente.- desvié la mirada ligeramente perturbada ya que me dolía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero rápidamente me recompuse.- no quiero que interfieran...este es un asunto que solo nosotros podemos arreglar...- antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando un sello que no habíamos detectado se activo por lo que nos separamos, esquivando el primer ataque cuando de repente nos vimos rodeados por Gamabunta y los demás sapos, los cuales sin mas comenzaron a atacarnos..._

 _-Shikamaru-_

 _Nos encontrábamos en Amegakure, buscando alguna pista, después de todo las sospechas de Naruto resultaron ciertas, Hinata simplemente nos lo confirmo, sabíamos que resultaría sumamente complicado enfrentarnos cara a cara con uno de los sannin legendarios, y mas que se trataba de Jiraiya, el maestro de Naruto,por lo que tendríamos que ser cuidadosos, de preferencia evitar un enfrentamiento, o buscar el modo menos peligroso de enfrentarse a él...mientras buscábamos pistas vimos en la distancia una solitaria y vieja cabaña, la cual en apariencia se veía abandonada, y algo estropeada, no era muy fácil de encontrar por lo era un perfecto escondite, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era "marcar el sitio", por lo que deje oculto el kunai que me dio Naruto detrás de unas rocas, para luego disponernos a acercarnos al lugar para investigar...cuando repentinamente nos encontramos atrapado en un pantano que nos inmovilizo, con solo nuestros hombros y cabeza libres no podíamos defendernos, fue cuando una sombra apareció frente a nosotros..._

 _-Orochimaru-_

 _Me encontraba oculto a cierta distancia, observándolos, llegaron a una vieja cabaña oculta, la descripción coincidía con la que hace mucho tiempo Jiraiya menciono que permaneció con los huérfanos de la aldea, realmente no era un sitio fácil de encontrar, por lo que era el lugar ideal para ocultarse, ellos se movieron para acercarse mas a la cabaña a investigar cuando cayeron en un pantano quedando atrapados, fue cuando vi una figura familiar no muy lejos de ellos.- no hay duda es el Doton: Yomi Numa de Jiraiya.- supuse su siguiente ataque, por lo que me moví_ _rápidamente para protegerlos pude escuchar la voz de Jiraiya.-_ _¡Katon: Endan!.- por lo que decidí utilizar algo para contra atacar.-¡Fūton: Daitoppa!.- lo cual sirvió...cuando el humo se disipo, Jiraiya se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mi, por lo que acorte un poco mas la distancia alejándome de el equipo que mando el Hokage.- veo que en realidad estas dispuesto a eliminar a los ninjas de Konoha...lo cual es sumamente extraño viniendo de ti...Jiraiya...- lo mire detenidamente, como había notado antes, y confirmado con Tsunade se veía igual que hace 15 años, lo único que tenia de diferente al Jiraiya que conocimos era su mirada la cual era fría y llena de odio, esa mirada nunca había encajado con él, ya que de los tres, él mantenía la esperanza de que las guerras terminaran, me encontraba en mi análisis cuando Jiraiya hablo.- No solo los ninjas de Konoha quiero destruir, Orochimaru...todos los ninjas del mundo serán aniquilados...- su respuesta me inquieto realmente.- ¿¡como puedes decir algo así!?, tu...el cual entrenaría al discípulo que salvaría al mundo o lo_ _destruiría...- no pude decir algo mas ya que con una gran velocidad Jiraiya acorto la distancia lanzando un fuerte golpe el cual logre esquivar, este golpe provoco un gran agujero, la fuerza era comparable con la de Tsunade, al disiparse el polvo levantado por aquel golpe vi a Jiraiya el cual las marcas rojas de sus ojos eran mas grandes y sus pupilas eran como las de los sapos.._

 _Continuara..._

 _espero les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que me ayudan a continuar._

 _;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo siete el cual espero sea de su total agrado"_

 ** _07.-Sapo, Serpiente y Babosa, pelea de tres (parte 2)._**

 _-Tsunade-_

 _Una pelea contra los sapos del Monte Myōboku, no resultaría para nada bueno, por lo que tenia que encontrar el modo de deshacer esto sin dañarlos, por lo que tendría que trabajar con los chicos, por lo que cubriendo a Hinata de un ataque le pedí que utilizando el byakugan encontrara el origen del la invocación, ella se concentro, localizando la fuente, la cual estaba oculta en unas ruinas de la frontera de Sunagakure, suspire ya que es probable que en el lugar allá trampas y los sapos no seria fácil evadirlos...pero debíamos hacerlo, ya que tenia un mal presentimiento...por lo que debíamos llegar deprisa a Amegakure..._

 _-Orochimaru-_

 _Evadí otro golpe de Jiraiya, estaba claro que intentar hablar con él seria inútil, y mas porque sentía su deseo de asesinar, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era contra atacar aunque por lo que había investigado el modo sabio aumenta tus habilidades de forma drástica, por lo que debía de actuar rápido y preciso, de repente Jiraiya utilizo otro ataque.- ¡Senpō: Kebari Senbon!.- el ataque era rápido y certero por lo que también actué de manera rápida para defender.- ¡Kuchiyose: Rashōmon!.-pero debía pensar la manera de contra atacar o de lo contrario estaría en graves problemas, por lo que comencé mi ataque.- ¡Mandara no Jin!...las serpientes se movieron rápidamente, cuando Jiraiya utilizo el Senpō: Rasengan, el cual creo una gran explosión al impactar, destruyendo las serpientes y el Kuchiyose: Rashōmon lastimándome un brazo levemente en proceso..._

 _-Jiraiya-_

 _Había empezado una pelea contra Orochimaru, la cual no resultaría como aquella del pasado, en la cual Tsunade me había drogado, ademas tenia a mi favor el modo sabio que había logrado perfeccionar, y no dudaría en usarlo para matar...aunque fuese a mis viejos compañeros de equipo...Orochimaru bloqueo mi ataque para luego atacarme con el Mandara no Jin, por lo que decidí contra atacar para acabar con las serpientes.- ¡Senpō: Rasengan!.- este impacto creando una cortina de humo...intente moverme cuando mi cuerpo estaba paralizado a la vez que escuche la voz de Tsunade tras de mi...-¡¿porque quieres destruir la aldea, Jiraiya?!.- de la cortina de polvo emergió la figura de Tsunade la cual se preparaba para golpearme después de haber utilizado el Genjutsu Shibari dejándome momentáneamente inmóvil, ya que por muy poco logre moverme esquivando apenas su golpe, retrocediendo a cierta distancia..._

 _-Tsunade-_

 _Jiraiya logro esquivar mi ataque, sabia que no lograría inmovilizarlo por mucho tiempo, quería saber que se proponía, porque quería destruir la aldea que en el pasado había defendido a cualquier precio, Orochimaru apareció a mi lado, tenia una herida poco profunda en el brazo, nada sumamente grave pero aun así...Orochimaru me miro.- no solo piensa destruir Konoha, si no a todas las aldeas...-mire a Jiraiya, quien estaba a unos pasos de nosotros, pero permaneció inmóvil, mire a Orochimaru el cual sonrió ligeramente.-Kanashibari no Jutsu...- Jiraiya nos miro para luego desactivar el modo sabio, apreté fuertemente los puños de la frustración.- ¿¡porque, tu querías que las guerras se terminaran, para eso buscabas al elegido que cambiaría al mundo...- antes de que continuara Jiraiya me interrumpió.- es por eso que pienso acabar con todo esto...debido a que nunca encontré al elegido...eh llegado a la conclusión de que terminar con todos los ninjas puede terminar todo el odio...-Un profundo silencio se formo a nuestro alrededor que solo era brevemente interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia que caía sin fin en Amegakure, mire a Jiraiya el cual aun permanecía inmóvil, por la técnica de Orochimaru...cuando de repente recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo, para atacarnos.-¡Rasenrengan!.- el ataque se aproximaba rápidamente a nosotros cuando escuchamos otra voz.- ¡Ōdama Rasengan!.- ambos ataques chocaron provocando una gran_ _explosión, cuando recuperamos la visibilidad delante de nosotros se encontraba Naruto.- Je, je, je, deseaba volver a verte...aunque no quería que fuese en estas circunstancias Ero-sennin..._

 _Continuara..._

 _espero les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que me ayudan a continuar._

 _;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me animan a continuar la historia, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo ocho el cual espero sea de su total agrado"_

 ** _08.- Las paginas arrancadas de una gran historia._**

 _-Jiraiya-_

 _Alguien había detenido mi ataque, quien apareció frente a nosotros era el séptimo Hokage, quien fue el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, Naruto Uzumaki...el cual se parecía muchísimo a mi antiguo estudiante...Minato Namikaze...quien fue como un hijo para mi...y quien hubiese deseado que fuese el elegido, pero para mi desgracia no lo fue...el ultimo de mis alumnos...ya que su muerte me llevo a darme cuenta de que la profecía era falsa, y que debía buscar otra alternativa...pero había algo mas en él que me resultaba vagamente familiar, y mas cuando me llamo Ero-sennin...me produjo un extraño sentimiento...de nostalgia...no entendía porque y no tenia tiempo de averiguarlo, por lo que debía derrotarlo, por lo que decidí contra atacar.- ¡Katon: Endan!..._

 _-Tsunade-_

 _Jiraiya comenzó a atacar a Naruto el cual apareció justo a tiempo debía de reconocerlo, aunque la idea me molestaba, comencé a atender la herida de Orochimaru, mientras miraba expectante la pelea, fue cuando el mal presentimiento aun persistía, mire a Orochimaru, el cual miraba sin decir una sola palabra el combate entre Naruto y Jiraiya..._

 _-_ _Naruto-_

 _Ero-sennin, utilizo una rápida bola de fuego, la cual impacto en el suelo evitándola por muy poco, y provocando una densa cortina de vapor debido a la lluvia, para luego ser atacado por un rasengan, el cual conseguí esquivar nuevamente, al parecer me había convertido en su nuevo oponente...por lo que decidí contra atacar, esto me trajo recuerdos de mi entrenamiento con él, pero esta vez no debía confiarme ya que en esta ocasión no dudaría en matarme...pero debía averiguar lo que en realidad estaba pasando aquí..._

* * *

 _-Sarada-_

 _Me dirija al hospital para visitar a Boruto y a Mitsuki, los cuales estaban mejor y pronto saldrían del hospital, tenia la extraña sensación de ser observada, mientras caminaba por las calles concurridas de la aldea, estaba cayendo el atardecer, por lo que simplemente apresure el paso, topandome con Himawari la hermana menor de Boruto, la cual también se dirigía al hospital, por lo que yo decidí que la acompañaría después de la visita a su casa para que el séptimo no se preocupara, la visita fue algo rápida, bajamos las escaleras ya que la habitación de ambos estaba en el ultimo piso del hospital, cuando volví a tener la sensación de que alguien nos observaba, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo alguien me golpeo dejándome inconsciente, lo ultimo que escuche fue el grito de Himawari antes de que todo a mi alrededor se volviera negro..._

 _-Shizune-_

 _Escuche el grito de la hija de Naruto-kun, por lo que me apresure al lugar de donde provenía, cuando termine de bajar la escalera y pasando por el marco de la puerta para salir un kunai se clavo muy cerca de mi rostro en la pared, por lo que me detuve en seco y mas al ver a mi atacante, lo cual hacia de esto un extraño deja-vu..._

 _Continuara..._

 _espero les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que me ayudan a continuar._

 _;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me animan a continuar la historia, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo nueve el cual espero sea de su agrado"._

 ** _09.-Cumpliendo la misión._**

 _-Shizune-_

 _Frente a mi estaba nada menos que Jiraiya-sama, lo cual me dejo paralizada ya que el estaba muerto, mire a Himawari y a Sarada las cuales estaban inconscientes, por lo que me recompuse un poco ya que quizás se trataba de un impostor, debido a que se veía justamente como hace quince años, por lo que_ _decidí contra atacarlo antes de que se llevara a las niñas, por lo que me lance al ataque.-¡_ _Shikomishindan!.- los dardos rápidamente salieron disparados, esperando impactar al enemigo pero este me contra ataco con.- ¡Gamayudan!.- las balas de aceite pegajosas detuvieron la gran mayoría de agujas siéndole mas fácil esquivar las restantes, fue cuando realizo los sellos de invocación.-¡Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari!.- la estancia del hospital se convirtió en el esófago de Iwagama, lo cual realmente me paralizo, esas técnicas solamente pertenecían a Jiraiya-sama, y actualmente a Naruto-kun, me vi completamente paralizada en mi lugar debido a que me vi envuelta por los tejidos sin poderme mover, este se acerco a mi...- no quiero matarte Shizune-chan, así que no interfieras en esto, metió a las niñas inconscientes dentro de otro sapo que invoco, para luego moviéndose rápidamente apareció a mi espalda noqueandome.-Jiraiya-sama...porque...- todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro..._

 _-Boruto-_

 _Escuche el grito de mi hermana por lo que, salí rápidamente de la cama, Mitsuki me siguió, ambos salimos de la habitación para bajar lo mas rápido posible, cuando llegamos a la salida del hospital nos encontramos a Shizune-san tirada en el suelo inconsciente y un sujeto alto de cabello blanco que se marchaba en compañía de un sapo, por lo que Mitsuki y yo lo seguimos rápidamente tratando de no perderlo..._

 _-Sakura-_

 _Me encontraba en casa, esperando el regreso de mi hija Sarada, la cual había ido a visitar a Boruto y a Mitsuki, sus compañeros de equipo los cuales por el incidente estaban en el hospital, ya estaba ocultándose el sol y aun no había regresado mi hija, cuando un extraño sentimiento de aprensión me invadió, por lo que salí rápidamente de la casa para dirigirme rumbo al hospital, ya que algo me decía que algo malo le había pasado a Sarada..._

 _-Naruto-_

 _Comencé_ _a impacientarme, y mas por que me invadió de repente un extraño sentimiento, decidido a terminar con esto utilice.-¡Fūton: Rasen Shuriken!.-el cual impacto de lleno revelando que se trataba de un clon de sombras al igual que yo, escuche la risa de Orochimaru, me gire a verlo...-jejeje, ese maldito de Jiraiya...Olvídalo Naruto-kun, él ya no esta en los alrededores...-mire a Hinata la cual se veia preocupada, al parecer tenia el mismo sentimiento que yo...-sera mejor que regresen a la aldea, ya que temo que algo malo acaba de suceder...-tras decir eso me apresure a salir de mi oficina desapareciendo el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, para dirigirme al hospital..._

 _-Sakura-_

 _Llegue al hospital para encontrar cerca de la entrada a Shizune-san en el suelo inconsciente, utilice mi jutsu de curación en ella mientras lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, ya que no había llegado a tiempo para salvar a mi hija...Naruto-kun llego poco después, justo cuando Shizune abrió los ojos y nos vio.- Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan...lo siento no pude detenerle...- la mire sumamente angustiada, mientras Naruto se acerco a nosotras.- ¿quien te hizo esto Shizune-san?, ella parecía un poco desorientada aun, pero después de un breve instante contesto en un susurro.- fue Jiraiya-sama...él se llevo a Himawari y Sarada...-me quede asombrada, ya que Jiraiya-sama, él estaba muerto...mire a Naruto el cual negó con la cabeza.- no puede haber sido él ya que aunque mi Kage Bunshin, se enfrento por un momento a él...¡maldición!, ¿que es lo que esta pasando aquí?..._

 _-Naruto-_

 _No entendía lo que sucedía, por lo que apreté los puños sumamente frustrado, cuando note que algo brillaba en un arbusto cercano, por lo que me acerque a ver que era, notando un relicario color blanco con forma de copo de nieve, al recogerlo este se abrio revelando una foto la cual me dejo impresionado, mire la imagen detalladamente para luego cerrarlo nuevamente y guardarlo, me gire a Sakura y Shizune.- Sakura, cuida de Shizune-san, hay algo que debo comprobar.- me concentre para usar el modo sabio y encontrar al secuestrador, pudiendo notar a Boruto y Mitsuki que trataban de darle alcance, para comenzar a seguirlos..._

 _Continuara..._

 _espero les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que me ayudan a continuar._

 _;)_


	10. Chapter 10

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me animan a continuar la historia, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo diez el cual espero sea de su total agrado"._

 ** _10.-Petición._**

 _-Boruto-_

 _Mitsuki y yo seguíamos al secuestrador de cerca intentando no perderle, ya que era rápido..por lo que debíamos detenerle como fuera, mire a Mitsuki el cual en un rápido y hábil movimiento alargo su brazo para inmovilizar la pierna de nuestro enemigo, y yo decidí utilizar el rasengan, para golpearlo, este se dirige rápidamente hacia el objetivo mientras se desvanece, por lo que este impacta levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, cuando unas senbon salen volando hacia nosotros, logramos esquivarlas por poco, cuando la cortina de polvo se disipa espero ver al sujeto grande de cabello blanco, pero para mi sorpresa y confusión no es ese hombre si no una chica un poco mas alta que Mitsuki y yo, usa un pantalón corto de color olivo y un kimono blanco con adornos rojos con una blusa de red abajo, su cabello es largo ya que lo trae sujeto de dos coletas las cuales le llegan a media espalda el único parecido con el hombre que vimos es el color de su cabello blanco, o eso creí ya que al apreciar su rostro veo unas pequeñas marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos, que eran de un intenso color esmeralda, ella lanzo un mirada fría mientras sonrió irónicamente.- no esperaba menos de ustedes...Boruto hijo del séptimo Hokage y Mitsuki, hijo de uno de los sannin legendarios, Orochimaru...- la chica sonríe maliciosamente mientras realiza unos sellos rápidamente.- Makyō Hyōshō...- de repente nos vemos rodeados de una cúpula de espejos de hielo, la chica entra en uno de los espejos de hielo.- yo también tengo mis habilidades...esta es por parte de mi madre la cual pertenecía al clan Yuki...su nombre era Miyuki...y esta...Katon: Endan.- la chica mientras cambiaba de un espejo a otro comenzó a atacarnos con pequeñas bolas de fuego, las cuales apenas y lograbamos esquivar por muy poco recibiendo roces.-...es por parte de mi padre quien también es uno de los sannin legendarios...Jiraiya...- la chica era fuerte ya que se movía velozmente de espejo a espejo sin que pudiéramos contra atacar...golpeándonos fuertemente...si esto continuaba así estaríamos en graves problemas..._

 _-Naruto-_

 _Me dirigía rápidamente siguiendo a Boruto y Mitsuki, mientras sujetaba fuertemente el relicario que había encontrado, su dueña...ella podría tener la respuesta de lo que estaba pasando, me detuve cerca, los chicos se encontraban mas adelante, por lo que me acerque sigilosamente, para observar que estaban rodeados por una cúpula de espejos de hielo, esa técnica la había visto hace años, cuando me enfrente a Haku, recordé lo que Kakashi-sensei menciono del clan Yuki, al cual pertenecía Haku, ellos eran los únicos que podían hacerlo, me acerque un poco mas por lo que pude escuchar la conversación, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era intervenir, o de lo contrario alguien saldría severamente lastimado...por lo que realizo el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, creando unos clones para detener su ataque y capturarla...logrando destruir su técnica, pero la niña se coloco en posición de ataque mientras dos de mis clones atendían a Mitsuki y Boruto, ella estaba en su limite ya que habia gastado una gran cantidad de chakra y aun así aun quería pelear...me acerque un poco mas a la chica...sin bajar la guardia.- no quiero hacerte daño pequeña, solo quiero saber un par de cosas.- la niña se lanzo a atacarme mientras me miraba con molestia detuve su golpee a la vez que me agache a su altura, ella finalmente hablo, en su tono demostraba una gran furia y mucho dolor.- ¡por que debería creerte, si tus ninjas mataron a mi madre...-eso me sorprendió muchísimo...eso no era posible, debía haber un error aquí...-...investigare esto a fondo, por lo que necesito que me cuentes todo...y los responsables recibirán su merecido...- ella me miro a los ojos, mientras poco a poco dejo de imprimir fuerza en su golpe, por lo que solté su puño a la vez que coloque el relicario en su mano.-supongo que esto es tuyo..pequeña.- ella miro el relicario, por lo que pude ver la mirada de aquellas esmeraldas ablandarse un poco a la vez que se llenaban de lagrimas, para que luego rápidamente ella me rodeara con sus brazos comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente...-...yo...no...quería...hacerles daño...-sentí como su abrazo poco a poco se hacia mas débil.-...ellas por ahora...están bien...-notando que se quedo inconsciente, por lo que la levante en brazos, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.-...por favor...ayuda a mi padre...- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, mire a mi hijo y a Mitsuki los cuales sus heridas no eran graves.-...regresemos a la aldea..._

 _-Jiraiya-_

 _Me encontraba en lo que quedo del valle del fin después de la cuarta guerra ninja, había llegado ahí usando el_ _Gamagakure no Jutsu, ahora debía de esperar la llegada de mi hija Kazuyo, fue cuando un pequeño sapo apareció, por lo que supe que mi hija había sido capturada por Konoha...-¡maldición!...-primero mi esposa Miyuki y ahora mi hija Kazuyo...apreté fuertemente los puños, a la vez que sentí una punzada en la nuca, por lo que caí de rodillas, apoyando mis manos en la tierra para volverlas puños nuevamente...-pronto acabara todo esto...y mi venganza sera realizada jejejeje..._

 _Continuara..._

 _espero les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que me ayudan a continuar._

 _;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me animan a continuar la historia, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo once el cual espero sea de su agrado"._

 ** _11.-Incidente olvidado, la misión de rango S para un equipo Genin (parte 1)._**

 _-Sarada-_

 _Abrí_ _los ojos lentamente, mientras trataba de recordar lo que acababa de ocurrir, a la vez que sentía que alguien me sacudía ligeramente del hombro, por lo que me levante y aclarando mi visión, vi que se trataba de Himawari, ella me miro y sonrió, me incorpore rápidamente para mirar a mi alrededor.- ¿Himawari-chan, en donde estamos?.-antes que ella me respondiera alguien mas apareció, un sapo de aproximadamente treinta centímetros de estatura, de color verde con una barba blanca y cejas abultadas cubierto con un manto.- veo que se encuentran bien, Sarada-chan, Himawari-chan aunque me hubiese gustado conocerlas en otras circunstancias diferentes...-la expresión de aquel sapo cambio a una de tristeza, pero rápidamente se recompuso.-...al menos aquí estarán seguras por un tiempo...aunque quisiera decir lo mismo de Konoha...-la aldea estaba en peligro, eso me molesto realmente.- ¡¿quien eres tu?!, y ¡¿que sabes de todo lo esta pasando?!...- el sapo me miro, al ver su expresión no pude continuar...ya que esta mostraba dolor y desesperación, el sapo suspiro ligeramente...- mi nombre es Fukasaku...y me duele mucho decir que mi querido alumno esta involucrado en lo que le ocurrirá pronto a Konoha, quisiera poder detenerlo...pero...no puedo llegar a él...si tan solo lo hubiese sabido antes...cuando todavía era un niño...quizás y esto no hubiese sucedido..._

- _Tsunade-_

 _Regresamos a la aldea después de aquel enfrentamiento, para descubrir que Sarada y Himawari habían desaparecido y Shizune había sido derrotada por su secuestrador, Naruto decidido hablar con Orochimaru y conmigo a solas, por lo que ambos lo seguimos, al llegar a la habitación la cual estaba resguardada por algunos ANBU, los cuales se retiraron cuando nos vieron llegar, al entrar y cerrar la puerta, vimos a una niña recostada en uno de los sofás, ¿por eso se encontraban los ANBU?, nada de esto tenia sentido...al observar a la niña mejor, pude notar rasgos de Jiraiya cuando era niño en ella, su cabello largo color blanco y las pequeñas marcas rojas debajo de los ojos.- Ella fue quien peleo contra Shizune y la venció utilizando el_ _Henge no Jutsu, viéndose y atacando igual que E...Jiraiya, también peleo contra Boruto y Mitsuki...con su propio Kekkei Genkai de hielo...ya que al parecer su madre pertenecía al clan Yuki.- Naruto tomo algo de la mesita y me lo entrego, era un pequeño relicario el cual al abrirlo pude observar una fotografía en la que habían tres personas, la niña la cual estaba con Jiraiya, y había una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda, la cual se me hacia vagamente familiar..._

 _-Orochimaru-_

 _Mire la fotografía que se encontraba en el pequeño relicario, la mujer se me hacia sumamente familiar, mirando sus ojos esmeralda, recordé de donde eran y todo lo que había averiguado por mi propia cuenta a espaldas de Tsunade, mas los nuevos objetivos de Jiraiya, y ahora todas las piezas encajaban a la perfección, comenzando a tener sentido.- Uh, vaya no esperaba que esa niña Miyuki, volviese a darnos problemas y mas ahora habiendo pasado tantos años...-hice una pausa mirando la reacción de Tsunade y Naruto, ella me miro interrogante, por lo que suspire brevemente, tal y como sospeche, ella no lo recordaba lo ocurrido, al igual que yo hace unos días...- veo que no lo recuerdas Tsunade-Hime...pero es normal...suponiendo que en esa misión que empezó siendo una simple misión rango D para los genin que eramos en ese momento y acabo siendo una misión rango S, en la cual los tres...estuvimos a punto de morir...-Tsunade me miro sin comprender.-...esto lo averigüe hace unos días después de las pruebas que revelaron que efectivamente se trataba de Jiraiya y no de un impostor, preguntándole a quien verdaderamente pudo tener todos los detalles de la misión y que estuvo con nosotros, nuestro maestro...Sarutobi Hiruzen..._

 _Continuara..._

 _Espero sus comentarios, hasta pronto..._


	12. Chapter 12

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me animan a continuar la historia, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo doce el cual espero sea de su agrado"._

 ** _12.-Incidente olvidado, la misión de rango S para un equipo Genin (parte 2)._**

 _-Tsunade-_

 _Me encontraba pensativa, mientras veia la lluvia caer, Orochimaru nos habia contado sobre aquella mision...el había hablado con nuestro maestro Sarutobi Hiruzen utilizando el_ _Edo Tensei, nos conto de una misión que tuvimos hace varios años cuando recién nos volvimos un equipo...una misión en la que estuvimos a punto de morir, así que la imagen que paso por mi mente, cuando fui noqueada por Jiraiya comenzó a tener sentido...fue una misión, mientras escuchaba aquella historia...aquella visión que tuve de caminar por un bosque cubierto de neblina, era real, asi mas imagenes volvian a mi mente, sobre lo ocurrido, estábamos recolectando unas plantas medicinales, en el bosque Jofuku, cuando sufrimos una especie de emboscada, que nos separo de nuestro sensei, nos encontramos con algunos bandidos, al principio todo iba bien, los bandidos no eran fuertes, o al menos en su mayoría, el líder de estos resulto ser alguien muy extraño...su fuerza iba mas allá de lo imaginado...logramos derrotarlo, peleando los tres juntos y salvamos a esa niña de seis años, Miyuki, la cual la tenia cautiva...pero no salimos bien librados de eso...recuerdo la extraña risa de aquel hombre...que a pesar de yacer en el suelo agonizando, reía...-realmente...mi visión estaba en lo correcto...ustedes tres...son muy fuertes...- el sujeto escupió sangre de su boca, pero seguía con aquella expresión de felicidad.-...y se interpondrán en mis planes...si los tres unen sus fuerzas...por lo que no puedo dejar que...eso ocurra...- de ahí no tengo muy claro lo que ocurrió...recuerdo un grito, y veo humo...lo siguiente que recuerdo claramente es el sonido de la lluvia caer y estar oculta en una cueva, utilizo mis recientes y limitadas habilidades medicas en Jiraiya, el cual tiene un vendaje con una mancha de sangre en el cuello, mientras oigo la voz tímida de aquella niña que menciona que su abuela podría salvarlo, por lo que levanto la vista hacia ella, cuando Orochimaru la sujeto del brazo inmovilizándola mientras la amenazaba con un kunai, por lo que pude ver a simple vista en Orochimaru solo tenia algunos pequeños cortes, no tenia heridas graves, escuche la voz de Orochimaru, la cual se escuchaba tensa, no era su tono de siempre...estaba alterado.- ¡¿como puedo estar seguro de que no intentaras matarnos?!, podrías trabajar para esos bandidos y completar el trabajo...-la niña trato de soltarse en vano del agarre de Orochimaru, por lo que me levante y sujete su hombro presionándolo ligeramente.- no tenemos otra opción, ya he hecho todo lo que yo puedo hacer por Jiraiya, pero no es suficiente...si no recibe pronto una mejor atención...es muy probable que muera...- Orochimaru la soltó ligeramente para mirarme rápidamente, en sus ojos dorados pude ver una gran preocupación, luego se giro hacia la niña nuevamente aun sujetando fuertemente el kunai amenazándola con este.- Sera mejor que lo que dices sea cierto lo que dices, ya que si le pasa algo malo a Jiraiya o a Tsunade, no dudes que te matare...-después de eso la soltó completamente para luego mirarme.- Tsunade, prepárate para partir, iremos a donde dice ella, mantenla vigilada...yo te seguiré.- Orochimaru cargo a Jiraiya para llevarlo en su espalda, mientras vigilaba que aquella niña no fuera a ser una verdadera amenaza, para nuestro bien la niña no mentía, llegamos a una villa cercana, y su abuela adoptiva le salvo la vida a Jiraiya, aunque tuvimos que permanecer una semana en la villa, mientras Jiraiya se recuperaba, también ahí encontramos a nuestro maestro, el cual se veía feliz y sumamente aliviado de ver que los tres estábamos con vida...Jiraiya se recupero totalmente poco después de ese incidente...suspire frustrada sentía que eso no fue todo el asunto...trataba de recordar aquella parte que no tenia claro, pero resulto_ _inútil, pero las memorias que había recuperado, me enseñaron que antes de la segunda guerra ninja y que perdiera a Dan...Orochimaru, Jiraiya y yo fuimos muy unidos, teníamos mas cosas en común con nuestros últimos alumnos de lo que pensábamos...me gire a la mesita de noche de mi habitación, y abriendo un pequeño cajón donde reposaba una vieja fotografía enmarcada, la levante para mirarla, era nuestra fotografía de equipo, la cual conserve guardada aquí en mi vieja casa..._

 _-Orochimaru-_

 _La lluvia caía sobre la aldea, me encontraba sobre la roca Hokage, después de recordar aquella misión, aquellas memorias poco a poco habían vuelto, a la vez que las palabras de aquel sujeto volvían a mi mente.-_ _realmente...mi visión estaba en lo correcto...ustedes tres...son muy fuertes..._ _.y se interpondrán en mis planes...si los tres unen sus fuerzas...por lo que no puedo dejar que...eso ocurra...- el cuerpo de aquel hombre estaba cubierto de sangre, a la vez que un liquido negro emergió de él combinándose con su sangre.- ustedes no se interpondrán en la destrucción de la aldea de Konoha...- de repente el hombre se levanto en un rápido movimiento y lanzo cientos de unas extrañas senbon de color negro, las cuales se aproximan rápidamente a nosotros, la gran mayoría se queman con el Katon: Endan que mantiene Jiraiya, salvo tres una me roza en el hombro derecho, y otra de ellas roza la mejilla izquierda de Tsunade, pero la tercera roza el cuello de Jiraiya muy cerca de la yugular, por lo que comenzó a sangrar_ _rápidamente...por lo que detuve la hemorragia con un vendaje, para que Tsunade comenzara los primeros auxilios, la lluvia comenzó a caer, por lo que nos refugiamos en una cueva cercana...un relámpago me trajo de vuelta al presente.-...la destrucción de la aldea de Konoha...-mientras la lluvia cae, siento de nuevo como si alguien me observara, a la vez que siento nuevamente ese instinto asesino...el cual se acerca...lentamente...-No dejare que hagas algo, de lo que luego te arrepentirás Jiraiya..._

 _Continuara..._

 _Espero sus comentarios ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me animan a continuar la historia, y como no publique la semana pasada subiré este capitulo, voy a tratar de publicar el día viernes o sábado de cada semana, salvo que ocurra algo que me impida escribir, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo trece el cual espero sea de su agrado"._

 ** _13.-Pesadilla y realidad._**

 _-Orochimaru-_

 _Me encontraba de espaldas, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo mas fuerte que antes, a la vez que su presencia se sentía tan cercana, el viento comenzó a soplar levemente moviendo las hojas de los arboles empapados por la lluvia, fue cuando escuche pasos acercarse, no necesitaba darme la vuelta para saber que era él, y mas por que su presencia era diferente a lo que había sido, suspire ligeramente.-...esto es realmente irónico, nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en el que seria yo quien luchara para proteger la aldea, sobre todo después de haber asesinado a nuestro maestro...y menos que fueras tu quien quisiera destruirla...Jiraiya...- lo escucho reír con ironía.-...ya lo vez Orochimaru...quizás en el fondo tuviste razón para querer destruir la aldea...y el equivocado en el pasado fui yo...pero aun es momento de poder corregirlo.-me gire para hacerle frente.- me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso Jiraiya...- rápidamente ambos hacemos el sacrificio de sangre, para gritar al mismo tiempo.-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!...Gamabunta y la nueva Manda aparecieron,dando comienzo a la batalla...a lo cual Jiraiya comienza con un ataque en conjunto con Gamabunta.-_ _Katon:Gamayu Endan...-por lo que Manda utiliza su cambio de piel para crear una distracción y ocultarse en la tierra para distraer a Gamabunta mientras que yo utilizo mi Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu, para ocultarme mientras espero el momento justo para atacar, cuando escucho explosiones acercándose poco a poco a nosotros, observando bien, veo que se trata de ese rubio impertinente que formo pareja con Sasori en Akatsuki, el cual lanza su arte explosivo contra nosotros mientras escucho una voz en mi cabeza, aquella voz de ese hombre al que nos enfrentamos hace años atrás.-Este es su fin Orochimaru-chan.- por lo que decido actuar rápido formando unos sellos, a la vez que decido atacar a Jiraiya por la espalda...pero la explosión es inevitable..._

 _-Tsunade-_

 _Corría_ _bajo aquella intensa lluvia, lo cual provoco que fuese mas complejo evacuar a los ciudadanos, pero al menos ya estaban a salvo, se escuchaban explosiones cercanas, fue cuando un estruendo proveniente de la roca Hokage se escucho, vi a una gran serpiente y a Gamabunta comenzar a pelear, el ultimo lanza un ataque de fuego el cual estremece el lugar, cuando sentí que no estaba sola, me gire y vi frente a mi a alguien que se supone debería estar muerta, una de los alumnos de Jiraiya, Konan, su mirada era obra del Edo Tensei...-¿como es posible?...- ella se acerco lentamente a mi.- Orochimaru no es el único que sabe hacer el Edo Tensei, y no vine sola...los miembros del Akatsuki estan comenzando un ataque a la aldea- me prepare para atacar, cuando apareció alguien mas con ella, otro alumno de Jiraiya, Yahiko...-...Deben detener a esa persona antes de que sea demasiado tarde...-mire a ambos esperando una explicación, sabia que el Edo Tensei no lo había hecho Jiraiya, entonces había alguien mas que movía los hilos, la imagen de aquel hombre que enfrentamos regreso a mi mente, pero no era posible, fue cuando el fragmento de mi memoria que se encontraba borroso se aclaro, el dijo que nosotros tres eramos un obstáculo para destruir Konoha... y lo mejor era que estuviéramos separados...quizás por eso cuando tomamos caminos diferentes...-¡¿en donde esta ese sujeto?!...-antes de que pudieran responder...una risa sonó a mi espalda...- jejeje...a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, Tsunade-chan...-me gire lentamente para ver a aquel hombre, el cual tenia unas profundas cicatrices en los brazos y en el rostro, me quede inmóvil al verlo de nuevo frente a mi...como sucedió poco después de que lo derrotamos la primera vez, ese instinto asesino que provocaba y esa aura que paralizaba se volvían a sentir...este sentimiento que me invadió de impotencia, como cuando murió Nawaki, como la muerte de Dan, esas imágenes surcaron mi mente, comenzando a atormentarme, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, a la vez que sentia un gran dolor recorrer mi cuerpo como si me fueran clavadas millones de agujas por lo que no pude permanecer mas en pie, cayendo de rodillas...-bueno Tsunade-chan, es hora de decir adiós...- justo cuando estaba por recibir el golpe sin poder hacer nada, este retrocedió, por el impacto del Chidori, alejándose de mi...- vaya pero si son los nuevos "sannin legendarios", que detuvieron a Kaguya-sama, es una verdadera lastima que aunque hayan tenido grandes proezas no puedan aniquilarme solos, jejeje, sera un placer destruir Konoha, y el mundo ninja que tanto se han esmerado en proteger...- ...mi visión se torna borrosa...y mi cuerpo apenas y reacciona...- ...esta vez no me vencerás...-aprieto los puños con fuerza, mientras comienzo a recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo...y logro ponerme de pie...-esta vez, sera diferente...- libero Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu, como en la cuarta guerra, en mi pelea contra Madara, apareciendo las marcas por mi cuerpo...por lo que comienzo con un fuerte golpe directo a su cuerpo, lo cual lo hizo retroceder, pero aun así comenzó a reír...- muy bien Tsunade-chan, debo admitir que eres muchísimo mas fuerte que cuando nos vimos la primera vez...pero mi visión no se equivoca y no podrás vencerme sola Tsunade-chan...ya que soy Kurai Bijon (Visión Oscura)...-una fuerte explosión resuena desde la roca de los Hokages, a la vez que la presencia de Orochimaru y Jiraiya desaparece, mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se sumerge en el suelo, al igual que Konan y Yahiko, a la vez que el resto de las explosiones dejan de escucharse...-...pero puedo dejarte intentar vencerme sola...ven en tres días en donde nos encontramos la primera vez...si no vendré a destruir al resto de tus seres queridos, como lo acabo de hacer con Orochimaru-chan y Jiraiya-chan.- su cuerpo desaparece por completo en el suelo después de decir eso..._

 _Continuara..._

 _Espero sus comentarios ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me animan a continuar la historia, y como no publique la semana pasada subiré este capitulo, voy a tratar de publicar el día viernes o sábado de cada semana, salvo que ocurra algo que me impida escribir, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo catorce el cual espero sea de su agrado"._

 ** _14.-Para mi amigo._**

 _-Shikamaru-_

 _Después de buscar los detalles de la misión que había mencionado Orochimaru, y realizar varias investigaciones, determinamos la naturaleza de nuestro enemigo, suspire para luego mirar a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, los cuales esperaban impacientes el informe de la investigación realizada.-les tengo malas noticias...lo arrojado por toda la información obtenida, este sujeto como les dijo no podrán derrotarlo, no importa la fuerza que posean, seria una perdida de tiempo, ya que solo algunos ninjas determinados pueden enfrentarlo, y por su habilidad él sabe exactamente quien puede ser "un problema" y lo elimina...por eso los ataco intentando eliminarlos en aquella misión, solo los sannin legendarios son los únicos que pueden eliminarlo como él mismo dijo...-los tres permanecieron en silencio, a la vez que Naruto se levanto para mirar a través de la ventana, la aldea había recibido severos daños por el ataque...Naruto aun mirando la ventana pregunto.-¿los encontraron?...-negué con la cabeza.-se han removido los escombros y no hay siquiera los cuerpos...al parecer desaparecieron en el momento de la explosión...por lo que existen dos opciones, fueron desintegrados por la explosión o lograron escapar poco antes de que esta ocurriera...-Naruto simplemente suspiro, sin decir nada mas, Sasuke se retiro de la habitación junto con Sakura..._

 _-Tsunade-_

 _La aldea resulto severamente dañada después del ataque, al menos los civiles no se habían visto afectados, llegue cerca de la roca Hokage, la cual_ _había sufrido gran daño debido a la explosiones, apreté los puños con fuerza, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo...al igual que mis lagrimas, un día como estos había perdido a Nawaki, a Dan...perdí a mis mejores amigos una vez hace quince años...uno de ellos regreso, y él otro que por quince años creí que estaba muerto, aun vivía, aun había una oportunidad de que volviese con nosotros...-creo que hay una manera de que Jiraiya regrese Tsunade-hime, pero no sera tan fácil...- Orochimaru me lo dijo hace muy poco, tenia la oportunidad de tenerlos a los dos de nuevo conmigo...- Orochimaru...Jiraiya...¡maldición!...-las palabras de ese sujeto resuenan en mi mente una vez mas...-...en ese tiempo...quizás los mejor hubiese sido que no me fuese de la aldea...-oigo pasos acercarse lentamente, aunque no necesito darme vuelta para saber que se trata de Shizune...- Tsunade-sama...-no me giro a verla y permanezco en silencio un largo rato...- no perderé a nadie importante de nuevo...- noto que Shizune esta alterada por lo que acabo de decir, pero sin dar marcha atrás salgo de ahí para prepararme para aquel enfrentamiento...después de todo solo nosotros tres eramos los únicos que podíamos detener a ese sujeto...y ahora estaba sola...por lo que apostaría mi vida para detenerlo...aunque esta vez, seguramente moriría..._

 _-Orochimaru-_

 _Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos iluminados por aquellas antorchas, después de todo por muy poco logramos evitar la explosión, y Suigetsu utilizo el pergamino que prepare para esto ademas de que tuve que utilizar mi jutsu de posesión en Jiraiya, aunque de forma directa mordiéndolo en el cuello, lo cual no solo nos salvo si no también me permitió descubrir la clave para que volviese a ser como antes, pero como sabia no seria para nada sencillo y no tenia mucho tiempo...tendría que entrar en su mente, lo cual era sumamente arriesgado, llevando incluso a la muerte de ambos, pero no había otra opción, mire a Jiraiya inconsciente recostado en el suelo de aquella habitación oculta, sujeto con las cadenas de diamantina de Karin, la cual me ayudo a preparar todo esto junto con Suigetsu y Jūgo,_ _me senté en una esquina para comenzar..._

 _Continuara..._

 _Espero sus comentarios ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

**_CAMINO A LA OSCURIDAD._**

" _Gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me animan a continuar la historia, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo quince el cual resulto ser el mas largo hasta ahora, espero sea de su agrado"._

 ** _15.-Conexiones._**

 _-Orochimaru-_

 _Caminaba dentro de aquel interminable bosque cubierto por una espesa neblina que parecía no tener fin, mientras sentía un frió viento que movía las hojas de los arboles, a la vez que sabia que mi apariencia era la de un niño, aunque eso no importaba realmente, tenia que estar alerta ante cualquier posible ataque, y debía de encontrar a Jiraiya pronto, ya que mientras mas pasara el tiempo, mi chakra iba consumiéndose poco a poco, lo cual llevaría a mi muerte, por lo que me adentre aun mas en aquel interminable bosque...cuando una figura de color negro apareció ante mi...y comenzó a atacarme, por lo que contra ataque, al parecer intentaba retrasarme, por lo que la conexión acabaría por romperse, por lo que tuve que pelear...cuando un grito resuena por el lugar el cual me desconcentra por completo de la batalla...provocando que sea ligeramente herido, de un brazo, pero a la vez el grito provoca que el enemigo frente a mi desaparezca por lo que soy capaz de continuar..._

 _-Tsunade-_

 _Era de noche, me encontraba en la salida del pueblo, ya que tenia planeado partir rumbo al bosque en donde nos enfrentamos a ese sujeto, pero antes de irme dos figuras me detuvieron, uno era Mitsuki, y la otra figura era Kazuyo, la hija de Jiraiya...ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra...por lo que me dispuse a marcharme, cuando Kazuyo hablo.- No podrás derrotarlo tu sola, Tsunade-sama...necesitas a tus compañeros de equipo para lograr vencerlo...-apreté los puños frustrada, pero antes de que dijera algo, ella saco un pequeño rollo...- tus compañeros aun están vivos, podemos ir a su encuentro usando esto...-mire a ambos dudosa, pero decidí creer en sus palabras, ella extendió el rollo para realizar rápidamente unos sellos con las manos, para luego tomar mi mano y la de Mitsuki...cerré los ojos al sentir un fuerte viento que me rodeaba, a la vez que deje de sentir la mano de Kazuyo, por lo que intente abrir los ojos, pero de primera instancia no pude, pasaron un par de minutos cuando me pareció escuchar el soplar del viento y un susurro que me hablaba por lo que repentinamente pude abrí los ojos para descubrir que estaba sola, dentro del bosque cubierto por niebla, ¿que estaba pasando?, por lo que comencé a entrar en pánico, por lo que respire profundamente tratando de calmarme, quizás estaba soñando por lo que hice todo lo posible por despertar, pero el panorama no cambio.- ¡maldición!.- golpee fuertemente el suelo de frustración, causándome un ligero corte, por lo que sujete mi mano a la vez que analice mi herida descubrí que mi mano se veía mucho mas pequeña que antes, por lo que saque un kunai de mi bolsa observando mi reflejo en el, dándome cuenta que mi apariencia era la de una niña.- ¡¿que esta pasando?!.- grite sin pensar, cuando escuche pasos aproximarse, por lo que sujete el kunai con fuerza, a la vez que lance un fuerte golpe al suelo, la sombra lo evadió_ _rápidamente, retrocediendo, a la vez que sentí como algo apretaba mi pierna causando que perdiera el equilibrio mientras la sombra se colocaba sobre mi amenazante mientras inmovilizaba mis brazos con algo que se enredaba en ellos presionando por lo que incremente mi fuerza para cambiar mi posición tirándolo al suelo, quedando encima de mi atacante y lance un golpe cuando vi sus ojos de color dorado, y su pálido rostro que tenia cuando eramos niños desvié mi golpe quedando mi puño cerca de su rostro haciendo un pequeño cráter en el proceso.- Orochimaru...-dije con duda, la presión en mis brazos se deslizo a la vez que vi en su rostro el reconocimiento...-Tsunade-hime...¿que estas haciendo aquí?.- ambos nos levantamos, por lo que pude apreciar que efectivamente se veía igual que yo con una apariencia infantil...note que lo que había inmovilizado con anterioridad mis piernas eran sus serpientes...lo mire expectante, mientras el volvió a preguntarme...por lo que suspire con molestia...mientras respondía su pregunta.-...este sueño se torna mas extraño cada vez, iba a enfrentarme sola a ese sujeto Kurai Bijon, cuando fui detenida por tu hijo Mitsuki y Kazuyo, diciendo que ustedes dos estaban vivos...y que me llevarian a donde estaban, y cuando me doy cuenta estaba aqui...- espere su respuesta, cruzándome de brazos..._

 _-Orochimaru-_

 _La persona que grito, era nada menos que Tsunade, la cual se veía al igual que yo como hace varios años atrás, al principio la ataque creyendo que era uno de los innumerables obstáculos que enfrentaría en este lugar, pero al prestar mas atención, descubrí que no era así, en realidad era Tsunade-hime, le pregunte que hacia en este lugar, y ella menciono que esto era un sueño, a la vez que menciono al enemigo y nuestra supuesta muerte en el ataque de la aldea...por lo que simplemente tome su mano...-temo decirte que no es un sueño Hime, y ya que estas aquí...me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, debemos encontrar a Jiraiya lo mas rápido posible o de lo contrario moriremos en este lugar...ella me miro analizando mi respuesta, a la vez que escuchamos unos pasos sobre la hierba que se comenzaban a alejar poco a poco de nosotros...el chakra se sentía algo debilitado pero era inconfundible puesto que crecimos juntos, por lo que rápidamente nos dirigimos tras él..._

 _-Jiraiya-_

 _Caminaba despacio por aquel bosque cubierto de niebla, mi cuerpo se sentía sumamente pesado a la vez que las heridas que tenia en me dolían, y mi mente se sentía brumosa, ¿que me había pasado?, me detuve un momento por el dolor a la vez que sentía mi chakra inestable nuevamente, esta sensación, ya la había sentido antes, aunque no recordaba nada con claridad, intente seguir cuando un fuerte dolor me invadió por completo haciéndome caer de rodillas, a la vez que tosí un poco de sangre...a la vez que escuchaba una voz profunda...-rindete...fallaste...no te queda nada por que luchar...deja que te consuma la oscuridad...-sus palabras me pesaban, y con mi mente brumosa como estaba, me sonaban sumamente verdaderas...mi cuerpo pesaba mas por lo que caí completamente al suelo, mi visión se comenzó a tornar borrosa...este era el fin...sentía que era lo mejor, ya que había fracasado por completo, por lo que mi visión se oscureció...cuando un susurro me respondió...-...no te rindas...-el susurro era una voz que había escuchado en algún lugar, pero no sabia en donde...era la voz de una mujer, me dolió muchísimo escucharla pero no podía hacer nada, me disculpe con ella e intente moverme nuevamente, pero me fue imposible...poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a hundirse, a la vez que la voz dejo de escucharse, un viento frió comenzó a recorrerme, y ya no pude moverme mas, fue cuando sentí a alguien_ _sujetándome, intentando evitar que me hundiera, a la vez que sentí una pequeña y extraña calidez recorriendo mi espalda..._

 _-Orochimaru-_

 _Habíamos_ _llegado apenas a tiempo, encontramos a Jiraiya el cual como era de esperarse tenia la misma apariencia que nosotros, lo sujete evitando que su cuerpo se hundiera en la tierra, mientras Tsunade comenzó a revisar sus heridas, tenia seis heridas en la espalda, una de ellas le atravesaba el pecho y una en la muñeca derecha, sentí de nuevo una alteración en su chakra, por lo que Tsunade comenzó a curarlo, para darme una rápida mirada, ya que al parecer ella lo sintió también.- estas heridas, Naruto me dijo que cuando utilizo una de las barras de metal del cuerpo de Pain, tuvo la visión de Jiraiya con estas heridas...a la vez que sintió una fuerte alteración en su chakra debido a estas...-analice sus palabras, era muy probable que hubiese alojado parte de su ser en aquel sembon oscuro cuando eramos niños, y utilizara las heridas causadas en su pelea contra Pain a su favor...para terminar su trabajo...mire a Tsunade.-Tsunade-hime ¿puedes curarlo por completo?...-Tsunade se veía insegura...-no lo se, por lo que entiendo estamos en su mente, esto va mas allá de lo que mis habilidades medicas han hecho antes...pero haré todo lo que pueda para no perderlo de nuevo...ya que en ese momento no pude hacer nada...por favor Jiraiya...no te mueras- ella termino en un susurro mientras algunas lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Tsunade...ella aun se sentía responsable de que él hubiese enfrentado solo a Pain...mire a Jiraiya una vez mas...- Mas te vale no morir Jiraiya-baka, de lo contrario...usare el Edo tensei en ti para darte una paliza...- Tsunade de repente se detuvo para colocar su oído en el pecho de Jiraiya, a la vez que mas lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, por lo que sujete la muñeca de Jiraiya para darme cuenta de que su corazón había dejado de latir...por lo que me mordí el labio inferior en señal de frustración...fue cuando la sombra apareció nuevamente riendo de gozo...-no podrán salvarlo, su amigo me pertenece ahora...-me levante para hacerle nuevamente frente a la sombra.-... ¡¿Intentaras atacarme Orochimaru-chan?!...soy más fuerte que ustedes tres separados lo olvidan...jamas correría el riesgo de dejar que mi visión se cumpla dejando juntos a los que pueden vencerme...-aprieto los puños frustrado...pero aun así peleare...por lo que decido utilizar mi técnica de viento.- ¡Fūton: Daitoppa!..._

 _-Jiraiya-_

 _Sentía_ _la pequeña calidez desplazarse por mi espalda y en mi pecho a la vez que escuchaba voces lejanas que no reconocía, y no podía entender lo que_ _decían, todo a mi alrededor se volvía mas y mas oscuro, cuando una silueta apareció entre toda esa oscuridad, escuche su voz claramente...-...nunca me rendiré...ese es mi camino ninja...-la bruma que tenia en mi mente se fue disipando después de esas palabras a la vez que poco a poco iba recordando, fue cuando la oscuridad que me envolvía fue desapareciendo poco a poco, a la vez que escuche las voces claramente, reconociéndolas al instante...Orochimaru...Tsunade...ellos estaban aquí...pero ¿por que?...habíamos dejado de ser un equipo hace tanto tiempo, Tsunade se marcho por la muerte de Dan, y Orochimaru por su ambición, intente detenerlo pero me fue imposible...mis recuerdos se aclararon poco a poco, fui recordando todo lo ocurrido antes y después de mi batalla contra Pain...a la vez que sentí una cálida sensación rodearme y una voz me susurro al oído...-te prometí que seria mi turno de salvarte...cuida a nuestra hija...Jiraiya-san..._

 _-Tsunade-_

 _Orochimaru decidió hacerle frente al sujeto que apareció frente a nosotros, mientras yo utilizaba nuevamente mi jutsu en Jiraiya, no quería perderlo nuevamente, cuando escuche suavemente el latido de su corazón y sentí su chakra estabilizarse, por lo que levante la vista para ver a Jiraiya abrir los ojos e intento levantarse por lo que lo ayude, vimos a Orochimaru preparase para atacar haciendo rápidamente unos sellos con sus manos, por lo que Jiraiya también hizo los suyos, para realizar el Katon: Endan, ambos elementos se unieron en un enorme tornado de fuego que envolvió al sujeto..._

 _Continuara..._

 _Espero sus comentarios ;)_


End file.
